1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operator means for moving the movable contact of a rocker switch, and more particularly to an operator means which requires use of a removable safety key to move the contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety key operated rocker switches are widely used in conjunction with power tools such as table saws, band saws, drill presses and the like. An elongated member or key must be inserted to turn on the switch and usually it cannot be removed once the switch is on. This is intended to prevent use of the tool by an unauthorized person who does not have access to the key, but unfortunately it does not provide complete protection against one who is intent on defeating the safety feature. Even authorized operators are tempted to circumvent the key requirement when they lose or misplace their key.
It is possible to operate a safety key type of rocker switch by inserting a small "cheater" tool such as a screwdriver in the opening that usually receives the key. The screwdriver can then be used to turn on the switch in the same manner as a key would have done. However, this method of defeating the key requirement presents a dangerous operating condition. Once the switch is on, the cheater tool is usually set aside. Thereafter, if an emergency arises and the operator needs to turn off the switch in a hurry, the tool first has to be located and then reinserted before that can be done. It may well be that if the operator's clothing is caught in the power tool, for example, the operator is in a panic, probably cannot reach the cheater tool, and even if it can be reached it cannot be inserted in time to prevent injury to the operator.
It is very nearly impossible to provide an inexpensive means for rendering a rocker switch inoperable once the operating key is removed. What is needed is an operator means which, if actuated by a foreign object or cheater tool to turn on the switch, can nevertheless be actuated at any time to turn the switch off without a key or tool of any kind.